bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MidMoon Orchestra/Archivo1
Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Ulquiorra (Discusión) 20:38 29 oct 2009 Ingreso en el Gotei 13 ¡Hola! ¡Antes de nada, bienvenido a Bleach Wiki! Si deseas entrar en una división del Gotei 13, puedes hacerlo mediante dos procedimientos: *Directamente ingresando como un Shinigami raso en la que sea de tu elección y llegando a ser Subcapitán de la misma. *Rellenando una ficha de personajes como las que se encuentran en el Foro, realizando una misión que yo mismo te facilitaré y, una vez que superes esta misión, ingresando como Capitán. Esta vía es más complicada y requiere una cierta permanencia en la Bleach Wiki, pero si te interesa, aún quedan un montón de divisiones libres! Si quieres ingresar como capitán de división, rellena una ficha de personaje y ponla en el Foro junto a las demás. Una vez lo hayas hecho, yo te especificaré qué misión deberás realizar (será escribir algo, un artículo incompleto o uno que no existe...). Si por el contrario prefieres ser un Shinigami raso, tan sólo me tienes que decir en qué división quieres ingresar. Si esa división no tiene capitán, serás nombrado automáticamente Subcapitán de la misma. Si por el contrario ya hay un capitán (como ocurre en las divisiones 1ª, 3ª y 13ª), deberás solicitarle permiso previo. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:28 29 oct 2009 (UTC) :Bien, si deseas entrar como miembro raso, lo único que tienes que decirme es cómo quieres que se te llame, para que aparezca tu nombre como tal entre los miembros de la división. La realización de una ficha con los datos de tu personaje es opcional ^^U. Otra cosa muy importante: un usuario sólo puede votar una vez por un artículo destacado al mes, y tú has votado a dos (Hiyori e Ichigo Hollow). Debes elegir uno de ellos o ambos votos serán considerados nulos! Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 19:21 4 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Aviso recibido! Entonces, a partir de ahora, Lady Konan es nombrada oficialmente 3ª Oficial de la 11ª División de Bleach Wiki. Si en las siguientes semanas tus aportaciones se mantienen constantes y dentro de un nivel de calidad determinado, serás ascendida a Subcapitana! Muchas felicidades! Y para cualquier cosa... ya sabes --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:47 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios en páginas de discusión Hola, Lady Konan, me presento como el Capitán de la 3º División Metah-Kun(Mangetsu Henka en el Gotei 13): Lo primero de todo darte la bienvenida a esta Wikia de Bleach y también al Gotei 13 como 3º oicial del 11º escuadrón. También me gustaria decirte que me he fijado que en las paginas de discusión se te ha olvidado poner la firma, y te agradeceríamos mucho que la pusieses, pues nunca viene mal conocer con rapidez quien ha escrito. Es muy facil de poner, con pulsar el garabato de la barra de acciones en el menú editar ya se pone. Por supuesto esto no es una orden ni una advertencia ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es una recomendación, pues según tengo entendido se debe firmar. En la pestañita de arriba a la derecha que pone MÁS en preferencias puedes editar tu firma, por si quieres firmar como Lady Konan, pero que redirija el enlace a tu página de usuario. tienes que poner Lady Konan. Eso es lo que hice yo para firmar como Mangetsu Henka. Espero que esto te sirva de ayuda. Un cordial saludo. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 20:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Cuadro de perfil Hola! Ya veo que tu grado de implicación en la wiki se ha incrementado, y me alegro un montón de eso! El usuario Abraham2727 acaba de ser nombrado Subcapitán de la 11ª División (es decir, tu "jefe"). Si recordarás, te comenté la posibilidad de que tu fueses ascendida, y de hecho es algo que sigo teniendo en mente... así que te voy a proponer un trato ;) De aquí a nochevieja, estaré evaluando tu actividad y la de Abraham2727, en especial el trabajo en grupo. Podéis poneros de acuerdo con algún tema y afrontarlo juntos, por ejemplo... El caso es que si, en toooodos esos dias habéis trabajado duro y bien (más calidad que cantidad, eso siempre), seréis inmediatamente ascendidos los dos a Capitán y Subcapitana, respectivamente ^^. No tiene por qué ser escribiendo o completando artículos, hay un foro y blogs a vuestra disposición, usuarios a los que reclutar etc etc... Pero bueno, no te escribía para eso! Me preguntabas sobre cómo hacer tu cuadro de perfil. ¿Te refieres con eso a uno como el que tengo yo? Puedes copiar el mío si quieres y cambiarlo poniendo tus propios datos... o hacer lo propio con los de un personaje de la wiki, que a fin de cuentas el estilo es el mismo. Si tienes algún problema, consúltamelo y veré qué puedo hacer... Un saludo, 3ª Oficial ^P --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:02 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Imagen en la firma ¡Hola! Bueno, antes de nada, decirte que lo más correcto es, cuando vas a firmar a cualquier usuario, poner un título en el mensaje, para que luego sea más fácil acudir a él como referencia. Fijate en cómo lo hacemos los demás usuarios, es cosa de cogerle la práctica y todo perfecto ^^ Respecto a poner la imagen de la división a la que perteneces en la firma, simplemente debes incluir entre corchetes la palabra Archivo:11.jpeg, y así aparecerá la insignia de tu división. La pones donde quieras y ya está ^^. Para más dudas... pues nada, sabes dónde consultar. Por cierto, me ha alegrado mucho tus ganas de colaborar con tu subcapitán, espero que la cosa dé sus frutos! Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 19:48 11 nov 2009 (UTC) RE: Ayuda No te preocupes ^^ para eso estamos. Ya sé que no está bien que otro usuario lo haga, pero me tomaré la libertad de editar tu página de usuario para quitar esa imagen vale? Por cierto, para que te salga el emblema de tu división, debes poner dos corchetes, con uno no basta ;) --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 22:55 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Redacción de los episodios Hola! A día de hoy, no existe ningún equipo especializado en la creación de los artículos de los episodios de la serie. Los dos primeros los creó el fundador de la wiki, Aspias, a imagen de los que existen en la wiki inglesa (que son ciertamente buenísimos). Pero como las ediciones de Aspias son muy periódicas, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en que tú u otra persona se dediquen a ampliar ese terreno. En ese sentido, tienes carta blanca para trabajar, pero si te encuentras con otro usuario que está dedicándose a lo mismo, lo mejor es que lleguéis entre los dos a un acuerdo para no pisaros mutuamente. La idea sería que pudieseis redactar artículos de la calidad de "El día en que me convertí en Shinigami", añadiendo los datos y las imágenes correspondientes, aunque tardaseis mucho. Sinceramente, creo que un trabajo como dedicarse a resumir casi 250 capítulos de serie es algo demasiado duro como para pensarlo a corto plazo, una tarea que requeriría varios meses y no una sola persona trabajando, así que te recomiendo que no vayas muy rápido. Lo mejor es ir lento (aunque sea a un artículo por semana) pero bien, así que no trates de abarcar mucho. Como ya sabes, es más importante la calidad que la cantidad, y eso lo tengo siempre muy en cuenta ^^. Si necesitas preguntarme alguna cosa más al respecto o deseas algo, coméntamelo cuando quieras. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 12:29 15 nov 2009 (UTC) RE: División Tranquila, no te preocupes por la ausencia de tu subcapitán. Al no tratarse de un miembro del Alto Mando, su presencia en la wiki no tiene por qué ser diaria ni semanal siquiera, pero está claro que tarde o temprano dará señales de vida, pues desea mantener su grado de compromiso con la wiki. Aunque estaría bien que trabajaseis los dos juntos, no es algo obligatorio, y si tú tienes más tiempo para hacerlo, puedes ir más por libre o buscar a otro usuario que te pueda ayudar, con una mayor participación. Si viese que tu subcapitán tardase demasiado en aparecer, tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero sólo han pasado 4 días de su última contribución, y esos casos están planteados para ausencia de un par de semanas (miembros del Alto Mando) o de un mes (miembros rasos). Quiero incidir en la idea de que, a día de hoy, no tengo pensado asignar a ninguna división un cometido en especial, sino hacer que todas trabajen en lo que más deseen. Hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero diseñar equipos de trabajo creo que sería demasiado costoso, y al final cada uno acabaría haciendo lo que quisiera. A día de hoy, eres la única persona que ha declarado tener la intención de trabajar en los episodios, así que puedes dedicarte a ello con total libertad, y si alguien más decide ayudar, en ese caso serías tú quien deberías llevar el papel predominante. De lejos, yo estaré supervisando vuestras acciones, corrigiendo lo necesario o orientándoos algo (mi lema, ya lo sabes, es "calidad antes que cantidad", y el propósito es llegar a hacer páginas tan buenas como las que te señalé antes), y si hubiese alguna discusión, también intervendría. En resumen, mi recomendación es que te pongas en contacto con el otro usuario que haya trabajado en los episodios y os pongais con la tarea. Si luego se une más gente, sea de la división que sea, todo perfecto, es cuestión de saber coordinarlo, y para eso estaremos tú y yo, vale? Por ahora eres la única encargada del tema, asi que tu libertad de movimientos es bastante amplia. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:00 15 nov 2009 (UTC) RE: Episodio 4 Hola! Ya corregí la dirección del episodio 5 ^^. Me parece bien que tengas ya almacenadas imágenes que poder utilizar para ilustrar el artículo, y como tú bien dices, ahora toca expandir los artículos de los episodios 3, 4 y 5 para que queden comparables a los de los episodios 1 y 2. Sólo a partir de entonces te recomendaría que pasases al siguiente episodio, para que no se te acumule la tarea y los artículos tengan más sustancia. Suerte con el trabajo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:37 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :¡Hola de nuevo! Precisamente ahora en la Bleach Wiki en inglés también están trabajando en el artículo del episodio 4, así que te recomiendo que pases a verlo y veas qué es lo que le falta. Así a primera vista, yo creo que podrías hacerlo algo más largo (como los episodios 1 y 2), y utilizar imágenes más grandes e ilustrativas. Para que puedas elegir esas imágenes, te voy a adjuntar esta página, donde encontrarás un montonazo que seguro que te sirven ^^. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:58 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Kawaii lina Claro.. Yo te ayudo en lo q pueda ASi iremos aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo SAludos --Abraham2727 01:12 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :No te preocupes Lady Konan, lo importante es hacerlo bien y no rápido... Yo llevo también unos cuantos días haciendo un artículo y avanzo poco o nada :( Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:22 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Uso del foro ¡Hola! Por supuesto que puedes utilizar el Foro para lo que me sugieres, es una buena idea... No sé si los usuarios lo visitan o no a menudo, pero por intentarlo... No tienes más que crear una discusión, y al final de la misma, debes incluir entre dos corchetes el texto "Categoría:Foro", para que el resto de los usuarios lo pueda ver. Aun así, me pasaré a ver si todo va bien, y si el hilo que has creado no está visible, ya me las apaño yo para hacerlo visible. Te deseo mucha suerte con todo eso!! Por cierto... creo que sí eres la única chica ^^. Al menos la que más trabaja por aquí con frecuencia! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:07 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Episodio 5 ¡Hola! El artículo está bien, me ha gustado más que el episodio 4 ^^. Mis recomendaciones son las siguientes: * Como el Hollow protagonista se llama Shrieker, te recomiendo que le llames de esa forma alguna que otra vez, y no te refieras a él tan sólo como "el Hollow". * Cuando he pasado a ver el artículo, me he encontrado con que cada pocas palabras aparece el código " ", y te recomiendo que eso -sea lo que sea-, lo elimines. * Rukia usa el Hado 33, Sokatsui, no el Hado 31 que has puesto al final del artículo. No he encontrado más cosas importantes a destacar, globalmente es un buen artículo. Cuando puedas, estaría bien que mejorases el del episodio 4; hay un espacio entre secciones que debe quitarse o rellenarse xD. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:54 28 nov 2009 (UTC) :¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegro de volver a verte, y tan en forma escribiendo! Me ha gustado como ha quedado el artículo, ahora toca el 6 no? Suerte con él! No te preocupes si faltas algunos días o tienes algún problema, esto tómatelo como un hobby, siempre eres más que bienvenida y espero seguir leyéndote ^^. Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:21 6 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Alto Mando? ¡Hola! Recientemente ha sido tramitada la solicitud del usuario Lt. Ra para ser ascendido al cargo de Capitán de la 9ª División. He estado pensando que el Gotei 13 está a punto de completarse, y no puedo evitar fijarme en los progresos que habéis mostrado tanto tú como el Subcapitán Kurosaki. Por lo tanto, me gustaría proponeros para que ingresaseis en el Alto Mando, a la vez que el nuevo solicitante. ¿Cuál es el problema de todo esto? Sólo hay un puesto de Capitán de la 11ª División, y está claro que sois dos los aspirantes a él, si bien es cierto que el Subcapitán Kurosaki -por antigüedad- lo tenía ya apalabrado. Por ello, me gustaría saber si no querrías ser Capitana de alguna otra división del Gotei 13 (aún están libres las divisiones 4ª, 6ª, 7ª, 8ª y 12ª). Por supuesto, tu colaboración en los episodios del anime con Abraham2727 podría seguir siendo la misma, lo único que cambiaría es que ahora los dos tendríais un mayor papel de decisión en la wiki. Si no quisieras cambiarte de división, siempre te queda la opción de ser automáticamente ascendida a Subcapitana, pero entonces no podrías formar parte del Alto Mando. Todo depende de lo que desees implicarte con la wiki. Ah, y por cierto, si deseas ingresar en el Alto Mando, antes te pido que redactes una ficha de personaje y la pongas en el foro, junto a las demás. ¿Qué me dices al respecto? --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 11:11 19 dic 2009 (UTC) un Error :( Oye lina, sin querer creaste un artículo q yo cree: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Saludos_de_un_le%C3%B3n_de_peluche No se que se vaya a hacer, solo te informo... aaa y una recomendacion: creo que deberias usar el boton previsualizar, porque luego subes el articulo y olvidaste cambiar algo, luego lo vuelves a editar y realizas aportes muy pequeños. A mi me pasa a veces eso, asi que, intentalo. ademas, si a futuro hay q corregir algo, te resultara molesto deshacer las ediciones una por una... Saludos!! -- Abraham2727 03:03 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Arreglado Eso ya se arreglo.. pero si, debemos avisarnos cunado empecemos un episodio.. bueno ya me voy Saludos!! -- Abraham2727 22:29 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por avisar Por cieto, no podre avanzarle a los caps por uuna semana, si puedo hacer uno te aviso-- Abraham2727 20:34 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Edicion de episodios Hoye lina recomiendo q se planten estas reglas en cuanto el arreglo y creaión de los articulos: *Cualquer artículo sobre los episodios del anime debera ser previamente avisado a la encargada de estos (Lady Konan) *La edicion de los artículos no requerira el aviso previo *En caso de que el artículo lleve la plantilla "En Construcción", no podra modificarse a menos de tener permiso del usuario (Nota: estas reglas aplicarian a mi y todo aquel que te ayude, claro, si las aceptas...) ---- Gracias!! Gracias por decirme.. Es que ha habido una duda sobre si es Tengen o Tenken, y en unas partes se me paso.. Gracias por Avisarme Adios!!-- Abraham2727 21:10 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Sip, fui yo (que tonto al no firmar..) Aaa y ya cheque el artículo de Komamura, por lo q ya no tengo duda.. Adios!!-- Abraham2727 21:33 25 dic 2009 (UTC) *Son mias, mediante capturas a los videos,. Tambien hay algunas imagenes gif que estoy recolectando (me tardo porq algunas tienen derechos de autor XD y teno q pedir permiso..) Lo siento por no poder ayudarte Saludos!!-- Abraham2727 21:36 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola! ¡Buenas! No te preocupes, y muchas gracias por el aviso. Afortunadamente, parece que Tite Kubo también se ha tomado unas vacaciones, así que sin capítulos del manga y del anime espero que todos podamos tomarnos las cosas de una forma más tranquila... Muchas felices fiestas también para ti, eres un cielo ^^. Cuando pase a votar el último capitán te avisaré, pero ya está claro que vas a ser la nueva capitana de la 8ª División. Un saludo! --Lord Ulquiorra 17:59 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ....Imagenes En realidad no tengo ninguna pagina de imagenes en favoritos.. Pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a poner imagenes a los episodios solo dime: Ya voy a hacer el cap 17 y yo busco y pongo las imagenes en el tema.. y asi tienes mas tiempo pra redactar..-- Abraham2727 06:50 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Muy bien..tengo algunas imagenes que habia pensado poner en episodios anteriores. Entonces ya esta.. Saludos... -- · Teniente · Abraham2727 00:12 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, yo también te deseo un feliz Año Nuevo, y que entres con buen pie en 2010. Yo ya no me conectaré hasta mañana o pasado, así que voy a dejar lista la portada por ser nuevo mes y nada... veremos que nos depara el próximo año. Sin ir más lejos, en cuanto se formalice el ascenso tuyo y de los otros dos capitanes, comenzará a funcionar el sistema de misiones del Gotei 13! Y el día 8 (¿o era el 9? la wiki cumple su primer año!!! Un saludo! --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 16:31 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz año... Te deseo un feliz año y nos vemos el otro año (sono algo estupido XD) Q tengas felices fiestas.. Y que empecemos bien el año. -- · Teniente · Abraham2727 19:52 31 dic 2009 (UTC) La mayoria fue de meristation.. y algo de unas paginas que encontre..-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 02:34 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Ando algo ido y escribi un artículo ya creado Le dire a Ulquiorra q si lo peude eliminar Gracias por avisar.. Saludos-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 20:43 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Error. Ya le informa a Deva q me equivoque (veo q lo llamas deva, asi que lo hare asi para q me entiendas..) Espero no recibir un castigo o algo XD Saludos...-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 20:51 1 ene 2010 (UTC) *lo se, y mas cunado nos falta un voto.. bueno espero q se solucione...-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 20:56 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Es cierto.. nunca habia oido ese dicho.. Pero esta lleno de razon..-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 21:02 1 ene 2010 (UTC) *Debo tenre algo..porq no culaquiera empieza un nuevo año regandola..-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 21:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC) T_T Sip gracais por confiar en mi T_T DAme 10 minutos y te l ahago Te dejo el link en tu pagina de Usuario -- · Teniente · Abraham2727 21:32 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya esta!!-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 21:40 4 ene 2010 (UTC) HOLA oye gracias por el mensaje me da gusto ver que hay mas fanaticos de bleach en colombia , seguro que tu podras ayudarme a contribuir en esta wiki por que la verdad no soy un maestro en esto, y seria grandioso recibir algo de ayuda , claro si puedes, espero volver a hablar en otra ocasion bye!Jaggerjack 21:41 4 ene 2010 (UTC)jaggerjack umm pues mira que yo no se muy bien esto de la wikipedia apenas y eh aprendido un poco solo por que en la wiki de one piece me ayudan pero si tu me dices que te ayude con la redaccion de episodios, eso si lo podria hacer y luego te las paso y tu les pones todo eso de las imagenes, los enlaces y demas cosas. me avisas pues entonces comienzo de una ves con la redaccion y cualquier cosa ( que dañe XD) espero tu ayuda por cierto en que episodio estan en este momento?? o sabes que, es que yo casi no uso el hotmail asi que, que te parece si te agrego al facebook ??? claro si me lo permites es que lo uso con mas frecuencia que el hotmail seguro me gustaria ser un teniente para aprender un par de cosas primero , entonces hablare con lord Ulquiorra para saber que tengo qeu hacer para estar en el octavo escuadron Gracias por avisar. Sobre eso, he tendio poca actividad en los caps porq ando con otros artículos, pero a partir de febrero (uu falta un rato) emepzare amoverme mas en ellos Es que tengo lo d la saga de las zanpakuto y se acaba hasta el 26 de enero ¬_¬ . Nos vemos!!!-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 03:37 5 ene 2010 (UTC) OYE en lo del capitulo 7 ya tengo los personajes en orden de apariencia , y el resumen del siguiente pero la cuestion es que no se como agregar los enlaces de cada personaje o como se le llame a eso para que se pueda ir a cada personaje de una ves en fin voy a mirar la trama y le corregire o mejorare cualquier cosa que tenga , en fin espero que me ayudes con eso de los personajes gracias Jaggerjack 15:11 5 ene 2010 (UTC)jaggerjack * supongo que cuando dices "nombre de pila" te refieres a un nombre como los que ustedes se ponen , por ejm el tuyo lady konan,deva kuchiki. etc........ y en cuanto a miperfil de usuario mi pc no me deja hacer un cuadrto amarillo de esos que todos tienen ni poner imagenes Ayuda Hola necesito ayuda y parece que eres la unica que me puede contestar: ¿como agrego un de esas fichas de personaje de color naranja que tienen en la esquina superior derecha algunos articulos? gracias y que dios te bendiga Lo haria pero aun me faltan cosas por aprender. Preferiria que le dijeras a Ulquiorra, pues el es mucho mas experimentado, o a Lon- Ami, el ha hecho muchas plantillas..-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 01:57 6 ene 2010 (UTC) *En ese caso.. Adelante. Yo dejare de editarlo.. Sobre de Ichigo Hollow, no estoy seguro...-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 02:06 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Muy bien hecho capitana (deberia cambiara la frase de firma de teniente a capitan???) -- · Teniente · Abraham2727 02:44 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Solo le agregue algo para completarlo. No iba a editarlo todo..-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 02:18 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Mejor espero al nombramiento Oficial XD. Por nuestro Capitan, no te preocupes.. Pronto aparecerá!!!-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 17:27 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantillas No te preocupes.. me gusta ayudar cuando puedo.. no es sofocante.. En cuanto a eso, aqui esta: Categoría:Plantillas . Aqui se deben de agrupar las plantillas de navegacion, etc. Para accesar a esta gategoria, coloca Categoría:Plantillas en el buscador de la wiki. (donde dicxe buscar en esta wiki XD). Si quiere s ver5 mas categorias y cosas interesante ve en la pag principal , en la aprte de abajo, la sección "Usuario de Bleach Wiki"... Saludos!!!-- · Teniente · Abraham2727 18:34 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Arigato Muchas Gracias Lady Konan. De verdad me salvaste de un enredo medio bizarro muchas gracias; y que dios te bendiga... por cierto ¿como entro al escuadron? Gracias y que dios te bendiga Daruno De Jador. Usuario: Daruno.De.Jador BLEACH GRACIAS!!!!...bueno yo estoy entre dos divisiones, las que mas respeto...la 8va y la 11va....espero encajar en alguna!!!! ok!!! gracias teniente!!!!....y es cierto....Bleach patea traseros!!!!--Zangetsu-nii 15:27 9 ene 2010 (UTC) usuario:Zangetsu-nii otra cosa, uno puede borrar un articulo y rreazerlo???, en mi caso e hecho 2 pero le quiero insertar la plantilla de personaje.--Zangetsu-nii 15:30 9 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, bueno....la plantilla la tengo pero no se usarla ya me dijiste q lo rredirijiera, pero no se nada en este mundo y lo unico no q quiero es molestarte!!!!!! no se insertar plantillas creando un articulo sin la ayuda del link, no se como se rredirije....en pocas palabras no se nada de nada!!!...help??? S.O.S--Zangetsu-nii 15:40 9 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias de verdad....--Zangetsu-nii 15:45 9 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno, ya entre en la plantilla, pero me confundi porque esta muy desordenado, en crear articulo no hay en ninguna de las opciones de escrito una opcion para usar la plantilla o siempre tengo q ir al link q me has dado???--Zangetsu-nii 15:51 9 ene 2010 (UTC) hola de nuevo, termine el articulo!!!! puedes verlo si quieres!!!corrijeme si hay algo--Zangetsu-nii 16:38 9 ene 2010 (UTC) hola!!! gracias tratare de mejorarla, no hay problema!!! Noticia importante (Mensaje circular a todos los Capitanes de división de la wiki) ¡Hola! Escribo este mensaje para notificar que voy a verme obligado durante un periodo moderadamente largo de tiempo (supongo que será en torno a un mes) a estar fuera de la wiki. Lamentablemente, esto hará que la organización de misiones del Gotei 13 se retrase, y mi actividad será drásticamente reducida en este tiempo. A la temporada de exámenes se me ha juntado un problema con mi compañía telefónica, y me temo que estaré con una conexión muy limitada por lo menos hasta mediados de febrero... Lo siento mucho. Aun así, espero consultar periódicamente la wiki para ampliar algunos detalles siempre que me sea posible. No obstante, mis actividades como administrador van a tener que quedar suspendidas, y quedará en el resto del Alto Mando la toma de decisiones. Siempre que haya cualquier problema, solicito al resto de capitanes que abra un hilo de discusión en el Foro y, por votación simple, se tomen las decisiones pertinentes. Confío plenamente en vuestro criterio, y sé que seréis más que acapces de mantener la wiki sin mi presencia controladora y editora durante este tiempo. No obstante, y repito, podré meterme de cuando en cuando y ver cómo marchan las cosas, aunque mi papel será bastante testimonial en esos días. En caso de discusiones, os conmino a seguir siempre que se pueda el consejo de los capitanes más antiguos (líderes de las divisiones 2ª, 3ª y 13ª), pero insisto en la idea de que todo sea llevado de común acuerdo. Si hubiese un problema realmente serio, lo podré resolver yo, ya que visitaré la wiki siempre que tenga un hueco entre clases. Y poco más puedo deciros, sólo que confío plenamente en vosotros. Mucha suerte y que todo os vaya bien. Un saludo!!! --Lord Ulquiorra 11:45 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Artículos Oye lina te aviso que hoy creare estos dos artículos: *Enemigo invencible *¡Asalto durante la visita a la tierra sagrada! Los tendre creados hoy, para que no haya confusiones.. Nos vemos!!-- · Capitán · Abraham2727 16:08 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Los artículos han sido creados correctamente!!! Ahora escribire ls artículos: *El legendario Quincy *Un brazo derecho amable Cuando los veas azules, es que ya los cree.. Nos vemos!!! · Capitán · Abraham2727 16:31 19 ene 2010 (UTC) hola hola jeje gracias por la bienvenida ^^ y pues si te puedo ayudar en algo solo dime ke hacer bueno sin mas ke decir bye hola .................. otra vez XP Oye disculpa molestarte tanto pero necesito division jeje y keria ver si tu me podias recibir jeje perdon por ser asi tan imprudente pero en mi tierra son asi jeje ok ya empiezo con eso pero primero refresco la memoria acerca del espisodio ^^ Nuevos miembros en las divisiones ¡Hola! Capitana Lady Konan, he visto que tú también andas algo ausente estos días, espero que todo marche bien y que dentro de poco estés (estemos) todos como antes, que se nota que es una época muy mala para algunos usuarios eh? ¡Mejórate! En cualquier caso, no te preocupes por tener una ausencia prolongada, tu recién estrenado puesto no corre peligro alguno. Te escribo a ti en concreto porque no he podido dejar de ver que, en estos días de ausencia, habéis sido las divisiones 8ª y 11ª las encargadas de atender principalmente a los nuevos usuarios. Tanto si estoy disponible como si no, una vez que una división del Gotei 13 tiene elegido a su capitán, el Comandante General deja de tener poder sobre dicha división, y recae en el capitán el poder de decisión. Eres completamente libre de admitir a cuantos usuarios quieras, ascender a alguien a subcapitán o incluso imponerles pruebas de valía si tal es tu deseo... lo único que debes hacer es comunicarme los nombres de usuarios y de sus Shinigamis que han sido aceptados en tu división para actualizar la página de la Comunidad. Te digo todo esto porque tanto tú como el Capitán Kurosaki creíais que era yo quien debía dar el visto bueno a tal o cual candidato, y no es así ^^. Sois miembros del Alto Mando y dueños y señores de vuestra división, haced lo que queráis y sólo consultad conmigo para que amplíe la lista de miembros del Gotei 13. ¡Un saludo! Y mis mejores deseos --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 18:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si deseas que sea tu Subcapitán, dicho y hecho. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas es tu subordinado en esta wiki ^^U. Ahora mismo le apunto como tal en la Comunidad ^^ --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 23:11 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Propuesta El capitán general y yo hemos decidido hacer una "Imagen semanal" en la portada sustituyendo la imagen aleatoria por este apartado. ¿Que os parece? JBleach 19:48 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Listo Ya termine el capitulo 7 si necesitas algo mas dime ^^ Dago-aporro 22:33 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Dago-aporroDago-aporro 22:33 22 ene 2010 (UTC) No hay problema No solo keria saber como entrar al alto mando pero keria empezar desde abajo para cogerle un poco mas el tiro a la wiki y editar mejor entonces es solo una informacion para cuendo este mas capacitado para ser capitan . por el contrario me gustaria empezar en tu escuadron ( si se puede) y dime ke mas tengo ke hacer de episodios y yo lo hago Dago-aporro 22:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Dago-aporroDago-aporro 22:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias sera un placer trabajar contigo ^^ Dago-aporro Mi capitana no se si estar bien pero me gustaria ke fuera Nidaime Shiba para ponerlo en la ficha Dago-aporro Claro Por supuesto.. ojala y pronto acabemos la saga del Shinigami Sustituto.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 00:44 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Contribucion Saludos Lady Konan Soy nuevo aqui en bleach wikia, y me dijo Abraham2727 que podria contribuir con la redaccion de episodios Genial!! por cierto.. quien es tu teniente?? Abraham2727 16:51 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, solo dime como se hace, jejeje, como creo la pagina de dicho episodio, soy nuevo en esto c.a.r.i. 23 ene 2010 Reporte de avance Mi Capitana agregue las imagenes ke me pidio y empiezo la redaccion del capitulo 15 sin mas ke decir me retiro Dago-aporro---- Archivo:8.jpeg----'Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!!' Jefa!!! capitana ya hale con el capitan Shitsuki y le pregunte si empezaria el con la redaccion del episodio 16 o yo adelantaba ese trabajo pero me dijo ke por ahora estaria ocupado en otros proyectos asi ke yo me encargare del episodio 16 por ahora y si me alcanza el tiempo empezare con el formato del 17 para hoy Dago-aporro---- Archivo:8.jpeg----'Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!!' :no trankila prefiero kedarme de teniente para ser sincero me da pereza hacer ficha de personaje y estoy como do asi ^^ :ok jeje perdon pero a veces no me fijo en esos detalles estare mas atento para la proxima NOMBRE DE PERSONAJE hola capitana lady konan , despues de meditar veo que es complicado escojer un nombre de personaje y pase revisando cada pagian de bleach wiki pensando en un nombre para luego dar con uno que no me parese muy bueno pero no decido otro , bueno sin mas escoji hikifune d. hiyosu ( que seria hiyosu hikifune ) como paresca mejor ,pues no teniendo mas tiempo para pensar fue el unico que se me ocurrio espero que este bueno XD y gracias por ponerme como un tercer oficial espero ayudar con caulquier cosa aunque muy pequeña que sea yo sacare algun tiempo para hacerla gracias =) Jaggerjack 22:51 25 ene 2010 (UTC)jaggerjack Re: Terminacion Acabo de terminar el capitulo 14 que me asignaron a ver q tal quedo Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 22:56 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, ya tenia rato q te deje el mensaje por eso acudi a tu sub y pues me dijo q si no me conestaba empezara con el 18 y acabo de crear la pagina ¡Recupéralo! El poder de Shinigami es esta, ahi te dejo el link para el q se lo vayas a asignar Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 00:10 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, si el me hubiera dicho espera hasta q mi capi te asigne capitulo me espero, y como es tu sub pense q no habria problemas, y como tampoco me respondias Archivo:11.jpeg Sandai Kitetsu 3er. Oficial de la 11va. Division c.a.r.i. 00:38 26 ene 2010 (UTC) OK entonces el usuario c.a.r.i hara el capitulo 18 y yo el 16 y el 17 ? Dago-aporro---- Archivo:8.jpeg----'Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!!' Perdon Enserio perdon no sabia ke causaria tantos problemas u_u Dago-aporro---- Archivo:8.jpeg----'Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!!' Entonces podría quedar así la repartición de episodios (por este momento): *División 8: Capítulos 21 al 30 (10 ep) *División 11: Capítulos 31 al 40 (10 ep) En caso de algun problema el capitan de la división (tu o yo) avisara en caso de ceder la creación de algun ep a la división contaria, asi que tu encargate de repartir tus caps y yo los mios, paar evitar futuras confusiones Saludos!!! Abraham2727 01:57 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hay dos formas: *Usando html, con la etiqueta *Usando el idioma mediawiki, como si fuera una tabla Si quieres edita una de mi pag, copia el codigo y lo pones en tu perfil o lo q sea, pero no guardes, luego se hace un problema como el de hace unas horas.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 02:21 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!!!! ¿capitana como esta?, oiga, ¿usted me podria explicar el mecanismo de los episodios? Sub-capitan del 11º escuadron, Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 14:18 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Me encantaria ayudar, pero lo que sucede es que para mi es mas facil redactar los episodios desde el episodio numero 51 en adelante, puesto que le agarre el hilo a la serie desde el 21 pero como los vi en tv y dejaron de transmitirlo, opte por comprar los episodios en dvd, tengo los episodios desde el episodio 51,asi que al pareser tendre que esperar un rato para empezar a redactar episodios.Tan solo era curiosaidad, pero si tiene otro trabajo para mi seria un placer hacerlo!!!....Sub-capitan del 11º escuadron, Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 14:18 28 ene 2010 ....Gracias, estos ultimos dias han sido aburridos, ninguna misión que hacer, como termine mi ficha de personaje en el foro se me acabaron los listados que habia por hacer en la pagina....Asi que por eso hando viendo que hacer.Usted me podria poner un encargo o alguna especie de misión?Sub-capitan del 11º escuadron, Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 14:18 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok!!! no hay ningun problema, pero shitsuki-kun no me responde un msj desde hace 15 siglos....Sub-capitan 11ª division Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 15:45 28 ene 2010 (UTC) DARKFOR Pregunta Ola capitana, me gustaria entrar a formar parte de la octava división como teniente, que tendria que hacer¿? Byakuya Uchiha 23:37 28 sep 2010 (UTC)